


Lilium inter spinas

by lisnna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sort Of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisnna/pseuds/lisnna
Summary: Микото смеётся, вспоминая. А Итачи слушает и запоминает, отмечая, что "персиковый" отдаёт жженым сахаром в сладкой вате, а "охра" перекатывается на языке вязкой патокой.





	1. Ab ovo

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник несвязанных драбблов.

Итачи пять лет, у него мягкие волосы и огрубевшие подушечки пальцев, а на коленях лежит маленькая книжонка с потрепанным переплетом. На обложке — улыбающиеся человечки с руками-палочками смотрят в сторону серой радуги на сером небе, а у них над головами, застенчиво и неприметно, прячется потертая надпись: «Про любовь». Внутри — сухие и мятые страницы с неровными рядами ломанного текста, скачущего от одной иллюстрации к другой. Рисунки — корявые и непропорциональные, будто нарисованы дрожащей рукой, и Итачи даже не обращает на них внимание. Вместо этого он с какой-то нежностью, странной и непривычной, отслеживает отпечатками пальцев выпуклый шрифт книги, смазанный по краям строк, напечатанный когда-то на дешевом и барахлящем станке.  
На фоне черно-белых картинок рассказывается про бескрайнее, всепоглощающее, вездесущее Небо, по утрам ласкающее теплыми и нежными прикосновениями ослепительно яркого, горящего солнца, а по ночам успокаивающее разгоряченную плоть земли иссиня-черным покрывалом, расшитым маленькими комочками кремового цвета. Рассказывается про бесконечное множество цветов-оттенков, раскрашивающих мир вокруг, словно холст; про аляповатые мазки луговых цветков, рассыпанных бисером в бескрайнем зеленом; про весенний листопад нежно-розовых лепестков вишни, зачаровывающий своей мимолетной красотой.  
Итачи читает, впитывает все, что написано, но понять не может. Небо всегда одинаково равнодушно-серое, а солнце- всего лишь безразлично глядящий белый шар. Мешанина новых слов мешает, забивает голову и не даёт спокойно вздохнуть. Что значат алые цветы на заднем дворе? А может, они изумрудные? Оранжевые, розовые, фиолетовые, бирюзовые, пурпурные? Какого цвета разномастные крыши домов в Конохе? Какого цвета их фамильный герб, который так превозноситься всеми вокруг? Как это понять, если все вокруг постоянно отливает холодной сталью?  
Все это путает, сбивает привычные установки и ориентиры, и Итачи впервые чувствует себя таким маленьким и потерянным. Это ощущение пугает, и он позволяет себе маленькую слабость, подбегая к матери и хватая ее за юбку, ища комфорта, затерявшись в знакомом запахе и голосе, впервые за всю свою не такую уж и долгую жизнь.  
Микото, опустившись на колени, непонимающе успокаивает сына, перебирая его волосы и прижимая к груди, шепча на ухо какую-то незначительную чепуху, которая до него даже не доходит. Итачи благодарно принимает все нежные прикосновения и расслабляется, окутанный материнской любовью и защитой. Он обнимает Микото по-детски за шею и шепотом просит рассказать об этих непонятных и незнакомых «цветах», давящих и душащих, но невидимых его глазу.  
Она лишь облегченно смеётся, подхватывая его на руки, и лучезарно улыбается, когда начинает свой рассказ про родственные души, предназначенные друг другу ещё до рождения, неразлучные и вечные, связанные невидимой красной нитью судьбы, которая может растянуться на тысячи километров и никогда не порваться.  
-И ты сейчас тоже связан со своей парой, Итачи. И когда ваши души встретятся, ты наконец сможешь увидеть весь этот потрясающий мир со всем его разнообразием цветов вокруг, — Микото ласково улыбается сыну, рассказывая все больше и больше о нерушимой связи, по-настоящему открывающей глаза человеку, — знаешь, твой отец, увидев меня, первым делом сказал, что у меня прекрасный желтый румянец.  
Микото смеётся, вспоминая. А Итачи слушает и запоминает, отмечая, что «персиковый» отдаёт жженым сахаром в сладкой вате, а «охра» перекатывается на языке вязкой патокой.

Впервые увидев этот маленький комочек, его родную плоть и кровь, на руках у их <s>(их, их, их)</s> отца, Итачи может лишь повторять заученные когда-то слова матери о том, что румянец не может быть желтым. На задворках сознания птицей бьется мысль: «Розоватый. Румянец должен быть розоватым».  
Итачи думал, что скажет это прекрасной девушке, которая улыбнётся ему, заправляя свои длинные волосы за ухо и причудливо щуря свои зеленые (голубые, карие, да хоть фиолетовые) глаза от переизбытка новых ощущений. Думал, что представит ее родителям, приведя на семейный ужин. Микото обязательно бы заплакала, а потом начала рассказывать про их встречу с Фугаку, такую неловкую и нежную, а потом бы вспомнила и про маленького Итачи, который постоянно таскал с собой старую книжку, перечитывая ее раз за разом, и представлял судьбоносную встречу со своей половинкой. И обязательно познакомил бы свою судьбу с маленьким братом, которому бы с самого рождения начинал читать и рассказывать про эти волшебные и бесподобные краски.  
Они бы поженились с этой девушкой, завели детей. И, может быть, если бы Итачи позволил себе небольшую каплю сентиментальности, среди их самых ценных вещей оказалась бы та самая книжонка.

Все эти мечты, желания и идеи проносятся вихрем в голове, сметая все на своем пути, выметая остатки сознания и восприятия мира вокруг, когда Итачи понимает,

_что _

Глаза у Саске чёрные-чёрные (этот цвет Итачи хорошо знает), а щеки, наверное, и правда розоватые.


	2. Círculus vitiósus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ведь ты оставляешь мне самое лучшее.  
не прося взамен ничего.

На земле - дцатое мортыбря, на улице - хлопья хлорки, разъедающей крыши да асфальт, на дворе - тихие капли света, отлетающие от фонарного столба и отражающиеся в окнах грустной многоэтажки.  
На этаже - четыре квартиры, от трёх из них на весь дом, на весь мир несет пустотой и синевой, а в последней живешь ты. Значит, что из-под двери течет жидкое солнце с мятными нотками.  
Закрыв глаза, я стою на твоём пороге.  
Ты открываешь.  
Здравствуй.  
Ну, здравствуй.  
В тебе счастья чуть больше, чем во вселенной розовых слонов, боли чуть меньше, чем атомов. А ласки в глазах хватит наполнить все океаны. Они бы из берегов вышли да нас всех затопили, наполнили.  
Мне этого мало.  
На кухне занавески в желтый цветочек (от мамы) и разбитая плитка (от папы). Чайник на плите общими усилиями выбран на местном базаре, а пакетик чая выторгован у старушки-соседки. Знаю, ты предпочитаешь кофе. 

Я бы предпочёл нож в глотку, да аппетит тебе не хочу портить.

Жизни хватает.  
Сидеть час, два, пока солнце не сядет на западе и не встанет на востоке вошло в привычку моих немногочисленных визитов. Ты говоришь об учебе, а я молюсь о прощении, только даже Будда уже давно проклял, плюнул, поднялся и ушёл, так что навряд ли кто-то слушает.  
После тридцать третьей кружки с кипятком и размокшими листьями по стенам расползается бархатная тишина. Я ловлю на себе твой любящий взгляд и тут же проигрываю.  
По стенам наощупь, вслепую, все дальше в кроличью нору проваливаюсь, кубарём падаю, пока спина мягкой перины не касается, а сверху тёплое тело пригвождает не хуже стрелы сквозной.  
Холодные руки, горячие губы, тихие стоны, белые простыни.  
На утро - холодный чай, горячие слёзы, тихое прощание, белый снег.

Мне без тебя незачемнезачтоникак, тебе без меня - лучше.

На земле - надцатое июбря, и я снова чувствую солнце с мятой.


	3. Mea vita et anima es

_Пятая платформа_

_Третий поезд от начала десятого._

_Шестнадцатый вагон._

Разбросанные горсти людей: бегущие, медлящие, плачущие, смеющиеся.  
Стрелки на потрескавшемся экране показывают бесполезный орнамент из битых пикселей, но я чувствую: в ночи бьет полночь.

_Ты всегда появляешься в полночь._

Светишься, ярче жгучего солнца в стократ, ослепляешь, дезориентируешь, сбиваешь с толку, но только меня. Вокруг мир все куда-то спешит, вокруг чего-то крутится, на чём-то держится. Мне этого не надо, только свети дальше, пожалуйста.

Объятья твои — хуже ножей пронзающих. Беспощадны, мучительны, кровожадны. Мои хуже. Я тебя поглощаю, выпиваю до дна, до самого последнего лучика, до самой последней крохи привязанности. Ты позволяешь, я не препятствую.

Мы идём в никуда, в бездну колодезную, в вечность несуществующую, но рядом идём. В твоём присутствии говорить не смею, не могу. И взгляда тяжело поднять, когда ты просто улыбаешься и смеёшься над кривым граффити, а в глазах твоих (бездонных, черных, одних на двоих разделённых) отражаются неоновые вывески клубов да забегаловок.

Беру тебя за руку один раз, десять раз наказываю себя за богохульство. Не хочу, не имею право осквернять, клянусь в зеркало и кричу в подушку, только все равно же снова окажемся в ближайшем отеле со снятой комнатой на ночь. В ответ говорят: «Ах, юная любовь, повезло найти так рано!». Я же знаю тебя с первого момента твоего вздоха, первого крика и первого смеха, только не везение это — проклятие. Тебя не забыть, не покинуть, не оставить, не бросить. Ты же вечно со мной. Ты же навечно мой.

На стене — телевизор, на потолке — наше отражение. По подушке — мои волосы, по твоим бёдрам — мои руки. В мои губы — проклятия, в твои губы — молитва.

_Первая платформа._

_Последний поезд до двенадцати._

_Двадцать третий вагон._

В воздухе крики людей и твои слёзы. По бокам семья тащит чемодан и собаку на привязи. Рядом продают газеты и вчерашний хлеб. Циферблат наконец показывает полночь. А вокруг — полдень.

_Ты всегда_ _ исчезаешь в полдень._

_Солнце знает свой запад, а я знаю тебя._


End file.
